Eric Ryan
Eric Ryan is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, known most for his work in Ass Kicking Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment as the partner of Leon Hart. Bio Ass-Kicking Wrestling (2010) In Early January, Ryan Joined AKW With Partner And Friend Leon Hart. However They Only Had One Match With The Company With Leon's Uncle Bret Hart in They're Corner, Against Jake Blaze and Luke Anderson For The Tag Team Titles for a win. Unfotuantly the Company Folded Soon After. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-2013) After AKW went out of Buissness Ryan and Hart decided to go their seperate ways for awhile. Hart remained in the states while Ryan crossed the sea to Japan, where he signed a contract with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Ryan stood out from day one in the company as he refused to join any faction, even though there were many offers to him, earning him the nickname "The Lone Wolf" from the commentators, as well as cementing him as a heel. Ryan began wearing ring gear to match the new name, as well as developing two new finishing maneuvers whose names also took inspiration from the nickname. Ryan spent a majority of his time in NJPW feuding with various stables until July 2013, when it seemed he would be joining The Bullet Club faction. Ryan and the group teamed with each other quite a few times before Prince Devitt formally offered Ryan membership. However Ryan took offense at the offer, and promptly Superkicked Devitt, turning face and starting a fued with the Bullet Club in the process. After the Bullet Club claimed numerous wins over him through dirty tactics, Ryan began building his own faction, The Wolf Pack, starting with Lance Archer. The faction was short lived however, as Ryan was recruited to WWE along with Devitt. WWE Dark Matches (2014) On April 1st, Leon reunited with Eric Ryan to wrestle a try-out match against Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston in an elimination tag team contest. After both Leon and Kofi were eliminated, Ryan secured the win over Bourne after hitting a single man variation of Karma and Effect. On 4-9, WWE announced a second try out match for the young duo, against the team of Jimmy Cruz and Jake Cassidy, with the winner's being signed to a developmental deal. On 4-14, they won their second try out match, after Cassidy tapped out to the Canadian Mutilation. The next day WWE announced that Leon and Eric would be sent directly to the RAW brand, and would debut the next Monday. Unfortunately, WWE dropped their contracts, and the pair returned to the Indy scene as a team. Lone Star Wrestling On February 10th, 2015, Eric and Ryan were signed to lone Star Wrestling, just missing the company's first show. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Ties That Bind (Modified Torture Rack That Uses The Back Instead Of the Shoulders, sometimes transitioned into a Crippler Crossface) (AKW / NJPW) **Crooklyn Gulliotine (Kick to stomach, Run up chest, Eric Flips into a Forward Flipping Head Scissor Takedown followed by Neck Break with feet) (AKW) **Jaws of the Night (Kneeling Figure Four/ Guillotine Choke Combo, sometimes while elbowing the opponents spine) **Goodnite from Ontario (Rolling fireman's carry slam, sometimes from the top rope) NJPW debut only-used as a signature move thereafter **Totem of the Moon (Single-Arm Underhook Gotch-Style Piledriver, dropped into a pedigree)(2015- Current) *'Signature Moves' **Running with Wolves (Running Death Valley Driver) **Thrill of the Hunt (Running or Diving Lungblower to a kneeling opponent) **Rough Ryder (Jumping Leg Lariat, sometimes from the top rope, adopted from Zack Ryder) **Figure Four Leglock using the ringpost, sometimes followed by a dropkick, driving the opponent's knee into the ringpost **Low-Angle Sharpshooter (NJPW) **Superkick (NJPW) **Kick Out Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch *'Managers' **Bret Hart *'Nicknames' ** The Lone Wolf (NJPW) ** Wolfborn (WWE) **Lord Alpha (Independent's) *'Entrance Themes' **"White Knuckles" by Alter Bridge (AKW) **"Song of Storms (Dubstep Remix)" by Ephixa (NJPW) **"Scream (Wolf Howl Intro)" by Avenged Sevenfold (NJPW) With Leon Hart *'Tag Team Finishers' **Karma And Effect (Flapjack By Eric/ Leon Into A Cutter By Leon/ Eric) **Canadian Mutilation / Canadian Classics (A Combination Of Leon's Modified Sharpshooter And Eric's Crossface) **Daniel Fort-esque (Stalling Package Piledriver (Hart)/ Diving Foot Stomp (Ryan)) *'Entrance Themes' **White Knuckles By Alter Bridge (AKW Shows) **Come to Life By Alter Bridge (AKW PPV's) Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Wrestlers born in 1994